Shadow of a Colossus
'Shadow of a Colossus '''is the sixteenth episode in the first season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. Plot On terran base, a marine uses the supply depot as a trampoline, and bounces on it higher. The second marine carries a carton and withdraws the depot down, making the first marine land on the ground hard. Second marine unpacks a box full of stimpacks, and "cooks up" with another. As the shadow blocks their light, protoss colossus invades the base, and zaps the first marine into dust. Two out of three stalkers blink on top of the cliff to the base, but the farthest stalker teleports too near, bumping against the cliff. He returns home as his energy has exhausted. The colossus continues the rampage over the base, disintegrating few people. A brave marine does counterstrike, but since his hiding spot barracks lifts off, he runs away. Two stalkers attack a busy SCV, slapping a mineral off. Marauder saves him by destroying a stalker and letting another blink. More terran structures escape from the area and supply depots hide. A marine throws his backpack at the opening of barracks floating off the edge, but he jumps to come aboard and unluckily falls down the drop-off. The flying barracks pushes colossus' head, making the colossus step back but accidentally lands its pointed leg on the stalker. After it removes the dead stalker off, the viking launches missiles at it—that cannot attack air units—and he gets rid of it toward horizon. Characters * Marines * Student marine (debut) * Colossus (debut) * Stalkers * SCV * Marauder * Viking Trivia * The marine/s will later use another structure as a trampoline in "Hatch Match." * There are six stimpacks unpacked from the box. * This is the second time marauder saves an SCV from death. First was in "Roach Poach." * A marine throwing his backpack to the fleeing barracks is a student marine which will be appeared (in detail) in later episode, "Marine Training." In-game Refrences * Multiple stalkers warping onto the ledge at once results to the farthest stalker not making it up, therefore forcing him to go another route. That happens a lot to protoss players when they have their stalkers far apart. * Two nods to what should happen with a colossus. When a lift-off building actually hits the unit, it does not fade through it, and the unit is so tall that there should be at least several times in stepping on allies accidentally. * Colossus cannot defend itself from a viking as air-to-ground unit. Cultural References * Title of the episode is similar to Shadow of the Xel'Naga, the StarCraft novel written by Gabriel Nesta. ** Also, there is a different video game titled as Shadow of the Colossus ''released in 2005. * A scene where colossus' shadow emerges at both marines is a reference to Colossal Titan's appearance in ''Attack On Titan manga and later in 2013 anime. * The colossus attacking on the base is most likely similar to H.G Well's novel, War of the Worlds. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Episode